Solve for $x$. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. $(x + 7)^2 - 49 = 0$ $\text{lesser }x = $
$\begin{aligned} (x + 7)^2 - 49&= 0 \\\\ (x+7)^2&=49 \\\\ \sqrt{(x+7)^2}&=\sqrt{49} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} x+7&=\pm7 \\\\ x&=\pm7-7 \\ \phantom{(x + 7)^2 - 49}& \\ x=-14&\text{ or }x=0 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= -14 \\\\ \text{greater } x &= 0 \end{aligned}$